


Trixie's Dilema

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Trixie is in love with Barbara and doesn't know what to do about it, so she goes to Delia for help!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, or how long it will be, if it gets longer than this I can't guarantee when that will be, I just have a lot of feelings when it comes to call the midwife!
> 
> I'm also not the best writer so please forgive me. I have decided to add more and I have a plot, but cannot say when the next bit will be up.

Trixie doesn't know what to think, or what to do with herself. She just got back from her date with Christopher and was sat in her empty room - Valerie out on call - desperately wanting a drink and missing the presence of her best friend that would always help her through these moments.

She took one final drag of her cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray and standing to leave the room. Once she reached her destination at the end of the hallway, she hesitated before bringing her fist up to rap her knuckles on the old wooden door. 

"Come in!" was the immediate chirpy reply from the other side, beckoning her to enter. After a few more moments of hesitation she pushed the door open and quickly stepped inside, leaning her back against it as it clicked into place. 

"What's the matter Trix?" the occupant of the room broke the silence, drawing Trixie's eyes from the carpet to her own. Seeing the troubled look in the blonde's face she spoke  
again, "What's happened? Are you okay?"

After a few false starts Trixie finally blurted it out, "How did you know?" folding her arms across her chest and staring earnestly at the brunette.

"How did I know what Trix?" She asked, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, with the thought that this conversation was too serious for her previously relaxed position. 

"How did you know that-" She inhaled deeply and held the breathe for a beat before letting it out in a puff, stepping from foot to foot in unease -"how did you know about Patsy?"

The brunette was growing more confused by the minute, trying to push down her frustration she questioned the blonde further, "Know what about Patsy? Trixie, I want to help but you aren't making any sense!" 

Trixie stared at the ceiling, wringing her hands, "How did you know that she-that she was like you? That you liked her? That she liked you?" she finally let it all out in a jumble rush of words and questions.

The brunette's eyes widened and her mouth gaped before she rushed to respond, "I don't know what you're talking about Trix, we-" she tried to explain herself before being hastily cut off,

"Oh give it a rest Delia, I'm not an imbecile, Patsy's my best friend and we share a room for Christ's sake!" Trixie's nervous demeanour was momentarily replaced by her indignation, "I know you're together, I mean I had my suspicions almost since the first time I saw the both of you together, heavens knows why no one else has spotted it with the way you two look at each other!"

"Trixie, you won't tell anyone will you? We can't help it!" Delia was growing more anxious and fearful the minutes passed.

"Oh Sweetie, of course I won't, Patsy is the best friend I've ever had and I would never do anything to hurt her!" She moved to sit beside Delia on the bed, "Besides it's this knowledge that's brought me here now." the taller woman glanced down at her lap, the nerves seeping back in.

Delia observed her contemplating the blondes posture and expression, "What do you mean? Why are you here?" she let the silence stretch on before slowly placing a hand over the impeccably manicured one in the blondes lap and ducked her head to catch the downcast eyes, "Trix?" she prompted gently.

Trixie gazed at Delia, taking in her caring and encouraging expression before eventually letting it out in such a whisper that the brunette had to strain to catch the words, "I think i'm in love with Barbara," a shakily drawn breath, "and I don't know what to do." A solitary tear broke free from her lashes, leading a glistening trail down her cheek as Delia let her eyes widen minutely in shock before drawing the older girl into a warm embrace; triggering the first gut-wrenching sob.

"Oh Trixie," she breathed out into the hug, "it's going to be alright, we'll figure it out" stroking her hand up and down Trixie's back trying to offer comfort, wishing not for the first time that Patsy wasn't in Hong Kong. The redhead would undoubtedly know what to say to her best friend in this moment.

They stayed in that position for what felt like an hour, but was surely only minutes, with Trixie releasing her grip on Delia as her tears slowly began to dry up. She finally drew back altogether and looked up at Delia with a heartbreakingly sad expression, "What do I do Delia? She's my friend, and I mean she's engaged!" the blonde sounded hysterical as she said that last bit. Looking at Delia as though she'd have all the answers,

"This sounds like a conversation for best had over a nice horlicks and some cake," she stood preparing to leave the room, "shall I go see if there's anything Sister Monica Joan hasn't found her way into yet, while you go and wash up a bit, and then we can see about sorting this dilemma of yours," she reached out a hand to pull Trixie to her feet, "what do you say?"

The blonde grasped her hand, standing and pulling the shorted girl into a hug, "That would be great, thank you Delia!" she released her as they both turn towards the door,

"What are friends for?" She opened the door and they both turned heading in opposite directions down the hallway, both contemplating all of the emotions from the last half hour, and those that surely lied ahead for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has actually got this far go you, also feel free to use this idea and do a better job than me!


End file.
